


Bananas Assemble!  ART

by tripperfunster



Category: Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers (2012), Thor - Fandom
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:32:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripperfunster/pseuds/tripperfunster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers drawn on bananas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bananas Assemble!  ART

Done with a pin on bananas. Excuse the crappy photoshopping, but I couldn't get them all in one shot, plus some of them are drawn on the backs of other ones.  
[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/480254)  
And here's Loki the next day, getting all dark and cool looking. And here's my first attempt at Tony, who looks more like Charles Manson than Iron Man. Iron Manson?  
[](http://tripperfunster.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/466/480485)


End file.
